Jackson Family
. The Jackson. are a family who musicians originated from Gary, Indiana. American family are well known by the group The Jackson 5 and The Jacksons and the Jackson family is an American family of singers Michael Jackson and Janet Jackson . The Jackson are now relocated In Los Angeles, California and Las Vegas, Nevada,USA First Generation Joseph Walter Jackson was born on July 26, 1928. Katherine Esther Scruse (Kattie B. Screws) was born May 4, 1930. The two of them married each other on November 5, 1949. In January 1950, they purchased a two bedroom house on 2300 Jackson Street in Gary, Indiana. Joe wanted to box, but decided to be a crane operator to support his family. They had ten children together: Rebbie, May 29, 1950), (Jackie, May 4, 1951), and Mazi Jackson (born July 12, 1994) (Tito style="display:inline!important;">October 15,1953),( Jermaine, December 11, 1954),( Latoya, May 29, 1956),( Marlon, March 12, 1957),( Brandon , March 12, 1957- died twenty four hours later),( Michael, August 29, 1958-June 25, 2009), ( Randy, October 29, 1961), (Janet, May 16,1966) Second Generation *Rebbie Jackson and Nathaniel Brown have three children #Stacee Brown Salas (born May 5, 1971) - married Rex Salas in 1996 #Yashi Brown (born October 5, 1977)- married #Nathaniel Austin Brown (born November 22, 1985) *Jackie Jackson and Enid Spann had two children: #Sigmund Esco Siggy Jackson, Jr. (born June 29, 1977) #Brandi Jackson (born February 6, 1982) - an adopted child. / Jackie and Emily Besselink had twins: River T and Jaylen Milan( born on December 31, 2014). *Tito Jackson and Delores Martes had three children: #Toriano Adaryll Taj Jackson, II (born August 4, 1973) #Taryll Adren Jackson(August 8, 1975) #Tito Joe (T.J.) Jackson (July 16,1978) *Jermaine Jackson and Hazel Gordy had three children: #Jermaine La Jaune Jay Jackson, Jr. (born January 27, 1977) #Autumn Joy Jackson (born July 10, 1978) #Jaimy Jackson (born March 17, 1987) *Jermaine Jackson and a unidentified woman had one child: #Dawn Jackson (born March 6, 1985) *Jermaine Jackson and Margaret Maldonado had two children: #Jeremy Maldonado Jackson (born December 26, 1986) #Jourdynn Michael Jackson (born January 5, 1989) *Jermaine Jackson and a unidentified woman had one child: #Jasmine Jackson (born 1988) *Jermaine Jackson and Alejandra Oaziaza had two children: #Jaafar Jeremiah Jackson (born July 25, 1996) #Jermajesty Jackson (born October 7, 2000) *Marlon Jackson and Carol Parker have three children: #Valencia Jackson (born December 18,1976) #Brittny Jackson Sanchez (born April 15,1978) - married #Marlon David Jackson, Jr. (born September 23, 1981)./ Michael Jackson and Debbie Rowe had two Children # Michael Joseph Jackson Jr. (born February 13, 1997) # Paris Michael Katherine Jackson (born April 3, 1998) Michael Jackson also had a third son with an unknown surrogate mother # Prince Michael Jackson II (born February 21, 2002) / Randy Jackson and Eliza Shaffe had one child : Stevanna Jackson ( born June 17, 1990). Randy and Alejandra Oziaza had three children: Genevieve Katherine Jackson ( born on December 3, 1989), Steven Randall Jackson Jr." Randy Jr"( born October 2, 1991), and Donte Randall Jackson ( born June 13, 1992). / Janet and Wissam Al Mana had one child: Eissa Al Mana ( born January 3, 2017). Category:Unknown Friends of Michael Jackson: Belinda Williams, Carol Manning, Lane Jordan.